melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Mistake (song)
“Best Mistake“ is a song by Melanie Martinez, and was released as the second promotional single for her upcoming album, ”Hush Little Baby” Concept The Lyrics basically tell of Crybaby almost regretting having a child, but now realizes that it was one of the best mistakes she could’ve made, and doesn’t care anymore Lyrics I know I regretted it once upon a time ago But now I know, that I’d go Through hell fires and back to you I’d walk through tsunamis to get to you I know, that everybody says that, I know it’s not that new But no one knows what I’d go through To be saving you Somebody told me that I should’ve gave you away Somebody told me that I shouldn’t have been okay Somebody told me that I’ve made a mistake But I told them, I realize now, and they tell me, give it up, I say No way Cause You’re the best mistake You’re the best mistake I could’ve ever made (Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh) Somebody told me that I should’ve been like nobody Somebody told me that I should’ve ruled the world But nobody is like me, I think differently that other popular girls You’re the best mistake You’re the best mistake I could’ve ever made (Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh) I know All that I need to know to need you It’s like, the second time I get to meet you Like we were in a life after the last one After many years and lifetimes of being on the run I think I’m getting close to being done I think I’m getting close to settling down My last one only gave me you Life throws curveballs that I thought weren’t possible, who knew Somebody told me that I should’ve gave you away Somebody told me that I shouldn’t have been okay Somebody told me that I’ve made a mistake But I told them, I realize now, and they tell me, give it up, I say No way Cause You’re the best mistake You’re the best mistake I could’ve ever made (Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh) Somebody told me that I should’ve been like nobody Somebody told me that I should’ve ruled the world But nobody is like me, I think differently that other girls You’re the best mistake You’re the best mistake I could’ve ever made (Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh) (Du, du, du) (Du, du, du) (Du, du, du) I want to sing you my lullabies I almost forgot what it was like to say goodbye I never forgot what it was like when he was mine Gave me you, but there’s a line Somebody told me that I should’ve gave you away Somebody told me that I shouldn’t have been okay Somebody told me that I’ve made a mistake But I told them, I realize now, and they tell me, give it up, I say No way Cause You’re the best mistake You’re the best mistake I could’ve ever made (Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh) Somebody told me that I should’ve been like nobody Somebody told me that I should’ve ruled the world But nobody is like me, I think differently that other girls You’re the best mistake You’re the best mistake I could’ve ever made (Oh, oh, oh) You’re the best mistake You’re the best mistake (Oh, oh, oh) You’re the best mistake You’re the best mistake I could’ve ever made Category:Songs Category:Promo Songs Category:Singles Category:Hush Little Baby